Meet The Staff At Hogwarts
by Kaarsis
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are offered teaching jobs at graduation, and will join Severus, Remus and Sirius on the Staff. Some think interesting predicamants will come of this arrangement complete
1. Memories

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
Meet The Staff At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Memories  
  
.  
  
The day started off as any other at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students had gotten up early, as usual on a regular school day. They walked down, or up, or across to The Great Hall for breakfast, depending on their house and it's location. From there they returned to their dorms to prepare for their first class. Today however, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Azra, Draco and the other 7th years were in for a surprise.  
  
Head Master Dumbledore rose from his seat at the 'breakfast' Head Table and waved his arm around in the air to get the attention of his students. After a few moments all eyes in the Great Hall were on him, and he spoke. "Goodmorning everyone! As I'm sure you all know, today is the last day of the school year..." Everyone, excluding the teachers cheered loudly as Dumbledore waited...and waited...and waited for them to quiet, which they did not.  
  
The potions master sprung up from his seat, "'SHUT UP' YOU INSUFFERABLE BRATS!" Roared Severus, "Your 'head master' is trying to speak!" He completed with a deadly edge to his voice, just daring someone to challenge him. Throwing the famous death glare around the room a couple times Snape slowly lowered himself back into his chair and proceeded to eat as if he had not just yelled at the entire student body simitaineously. Which, by the way was good, even for him!  
  
"Ahh...Thank-you... Severus...."  
  
Snape knodded knowledgebly and then turned to glare daggers at Sirius and Remus whom he'd heard sniggering down at their end of the table. Severus could not for the life of him understand why Dumbledore had felt it necessary to hire those two. Well, truthfully he could, he just didn't want to.  
  
Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been hired as Transfiguration and Charms teachers sometime after Sirius's name had been cleared. After the defeat of Voldemort in Harry, Draco, Azra and the others' sixth year. Many of the teachers had retired after that battle, leaving many of the positions 'temporarily' filled.  
  
"That battle," thought Severus, "so many things happened around that time. First, during mid-term in the fifth, a tall blonde girl named Azra Soren had transfered to Hogwarts from some school in Canada...Moose River...or Bear River....Something like that, Snape found that he tended to ignore the girl when she spoke of her old school, rare as that was, as he felt all other schools to be inferrior to Hogwarts. She was a nice girl, especially because she was sorted into Slytherin, but tended to carry on about such 'silly' things, much like Sirius actually." Severus blinked, "O DEAR GOD!! A female Sirius!! One is enough but, DEAR GOD!!!! TWO?!!" At this, Severus shuddered violently. Gaining strange looks from various students and teachers. He shrugged them off, and gave Sirius another dirty look, to which he recieved a stuck-out-toung.  
  
"Sirius" thought Snape "The two of them laid aside their differences and arguements and had forged a seemingly-not-so-temporary friendship, encouraged by that 'true' friendship that had, surprisingly, formed between Draco and Harry. These had proved necessary to finally defeat Voldemort. The combined efforts of Draco, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Soren, Remus, Black and himself proved needed to defeat the Dark Lord. Great friendships had formed on those battle fields between all 8 of them, so great that they live on, stronger than ever, now, almost two years later."  
  
Suddenly the Great Hall erupted, again, into a chorus of shouts, hollers and cheers from the students, which instantly snapped Severus out of his thoughts. Sighing deeply he started to stand, readying himself to yell at all the intollerably, inconsiderate, annoyingly noisy students, when he felt a hand placed firmly on his shoulder, forcing him back into his seat.  
  
"Black." Severus spat the word as if it were poison.  
  
"Yes!" Answered Sirius, as if his name had been spoken as a question. "Wow you're smart," he said while grinning sadistically.  
  
"Quite," said Snape, glaring, "what do you want?"  
  
"I don't want you to yell at them again," Padfoot motioned toward the students, "they're allowed to be happy! They just learned that their 'dear potions professor' wanted to 'get them out of his hair a day early, and give the 7th years time to prepare for their miserable graduation.'"  
  
Snape paled slightly at the remberance of the exact words he had told the Head Master a day earlier. What he hadn't admitted was that he wanted that time to have a private talk with his Slytherins Draco and Azra about their parts in the ceremony that evening.  
  
"He told them that it was me that suggested the day-off?" He inquired of Sirius, slightly perplexed.  
  
"Ya. And I must say that I don't like you taking over my job as the teacher everybody likes. Not that you couldn't use a few more fans," Smirked Sirius.  
  
"Hunh?" Snape shook his head to empty out all of Sirius's meaningless words that had been piling up for a few weeks now, and had just fallen over. "Nevermind, Dumbledore didn't use those exact words did he?"  
  
"Snapey, Snapey, Snapey...Weren't you listening?..."  
  
"I quoted you!" An overly cheery Dumbledore interjected happily.  
  
At this Severus Snape let his head fall to the recently cleared table with a loud bang. How could Albus be so daft as to not only repeat his exact words but quote him in the process? He had a feeling that this would get him a few Howlers from piffed parents.  
  
Still slightly pale Severus rose from the table, this time unobstructed and made his way past a hysterically laughing Black and a worried looking Remus leaning over his shoulder. He made his way stealthily towards the door, avoiding any confrontations from students. Just as he thought he was free, a thrilled Potter, Weasley, Azra, Draco and a not-quite-so enthusiastic Miss. Granger stepped out in-front of him. Those five seem more inseperable with each passed day.  
  
"Thanks for 'getting us out of your hair' professor!" Exclaimed Azra.  
  
"Ya! Thanks for the break!"  
  
"And don't forget giving us some time to prepare for our 'miserable graduation' tonight!" Added Malfoy.  
  
"Why do you seem so content to harass me?!... May I ask?" He spat rather fiercely at the group.  
  
"What do ya mean Professor?" Asked that damn Potter, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Snape sighed, and after a moment replied, "your welcome...I suppose," With that he swept past the startled 7th years and yelled over his shoulder, "Draco, bring Miss. Soren with you to my quarters when you're quite done here. We need to speak about this evening." With that he stalked down to his dungeons, not even waiting to hear the meek reply.  
  
"Y-yes Professor Snape."  
  
When their professor had departed and the five had recovered from that hugely unexpected "you're welcome", they once again spoke rapidly about what their evening would be like, no one really knew what it would behold as every year is different, just as the sorting hat sings a different song to the new first-years each year. This was going to be great.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Hey!! Well that's chaper one for ya...  
  
I think it's pretty good... And don't worry it 'will' get funnier in future chapters. L8er  
  
**Scythe**  
  
o ya..please review :) 


	2. The Great Hall

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
Meet The Staff At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Great Hall  
  
.  
  
The entire 7th year was to meet at the closed doors to the Great Hall at 6:45 sharp. It had been made quite clear to them that they were to wear their dress robes, which had sent Ron off feeling light headed. Luckily for him he was particularily good friends with Draco now and was offered his spare set, which were, indefinately, accepted. Despite the fact that Draco had obviously saved his hide, Ron couldn't help but to wonder why he even had a 'spare' set of dress robes.  
  
He was still pondering over this thought when he spotted Malfoy, Harry and the girls.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Squealed Hermione.  
  
"I wonder what the teachers have planned for us..." Stated Az (Azra) a fair amount more composed as the nervously chattering Hermione.  
  
"We'll find out soon," said Harry, Ron and Draco in unison.  
  
"Oh my god!" Started 'Mione, "I love your robes Az! Where did you get them?" Without waiting for a responce from her startled friend Hermione moved on in her train of babbling, hardly noticing that no one was listening to her.  
  
Ron suddenly felt hot breath on his ear, "Is she 'on' something?" He laughed and turned to face a wildly grinning Azra.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea!" Ron returned, fighting to be heard over Hermione's excited rants. She tended to do this when she got excited.  
  
"Bloody hell girl!" Apparently Draco had had enough of it, Weasley heard Azra stifling a laugh to his side, "I get that you're excited but you're driving me bloody insane! Calm down."  
  
"H-he's right...Could have worded it better..." Harry sent a slowly calming Draco a look, "But he's right, you're acting a little..." Harry paused, searching for the right word.  
  
"Psyco." Ron interjected. Az could no longer hold back the giggles, and burst out laughing as Harry, with an incredible likeness to Snape, sent the two of them a sharp disapproving look.  
  
"Well it's true..." Ron said under his breath as a defence. Harry somehow overheard him and lightened the 'Snapelike gaze' in to what looked similar to pity, which only caused Azra to laugh harder.  
  
"You *gasp* looked soo much like *laugh* Snape just *gasp* then..." Wheezed Az between laughs and Dracos arms as he was trying to get his fellow Slytherin to calm down.  
  
"And that is, indeed a bad thing?" Questioned a familliar voice, from behind them.  
  
"Professor!" Exclaimed Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Professor Snape..." Harry addressed the three men now standing before them. "Sh-shouldn't you be in there already?" Harry motioned toward the still closed enterance to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes," said Sirius, "but we needed to come find those two first," he waved his hand at Azra and Draco, who was still fawning over the calming, but red faced girl. Sometimes it was so painfully clear how he felt about her it was hard to understand how she didn't know.  
  
"Umm... Is she alright?" Remus asked of Draco.  
  
"I'm ok...Just really excited..." Az answered for him.  
  
"Ahrem! If you are truly alright, then I suggest that the two of you accompany us inside immediately." Snape stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ooh! Az, Draco! I meant to ask about your what you'll be doing tonight!" A shock and excitement recovered Hermione inquired of her two close friends.  
  
"Ya I meant to ask about that too!" Said Ron.  
  
Draco and Azra shared a quick glance, and grinned identically at the group.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Draco explained.  
  
"We'd better go if we want to get in there before everyone else, to get you two set up." For once in his life after Voldemort Sirius seemed sincerely worried.  
  
"That is what I have been trying to say 'Black'," Spat Severus.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a scary, dirty old git they'd," He motioned toward the croud of students, "be more willing to 'listen' to you!"  
  
"I hate to inform you but we are of the same age Sirius." Snape said in a monotone.  
  
*cough* Padfoot did a double-take, "y-you just called me Sirius!! Wow! Never thought I'd see the day!" Smiling like a maniac Sirius left Remus's side and wrapped one arm around Snape's shoulders. "My buddy!"  
  
"Kindly, Mr. Black, unhand me, and I will inform you that I am most certainly 'not' your 'buddy.'" Severus informed Sirius as they walked toward the teachers enterance to the Great Hall together.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Be damned if I know," Ron replied.  
  
Remus just smiled, "that's been happening alot lately, you get used to it."  
  
"Humm..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Strange..."  
  
"Very strange..."  
  
"You said it..."  
  
Remus seemed to have just processed what was happening, "Ooh! Ahh... Miss. Soren, Mr. Malfoy...We need to go now... Severus has a key to the teachers enterance, I don't. We need to catch up to them.... Come on!"  
  
"Bye guys!"  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Humm... Sirius and Snape, friends?"  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione slapped her boyfriend on the back, "it's not 'that' unbelieveable!" Herm' paused, "Well... maybe it is......................Look! The doors are opening!" She squealed... again.  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
well thats chapter two, didn't exactly go where I wanted it to but thats ok there's always chapter three!!  
  
Plz. Review!!  
  
**Scythe** 


	3. Graduation

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
Meet The Staff At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Graduation  
  
.  
  
As the doors to the Great Hall swung open silence swept over the large croud of seventh years. Everything in the Great Hall, from the tables to the floor looked exactly the same. The students were beyond puzzled. Had the Head Master forgotten about their graduation? No.. That just couldn't be...Could it?  
  
Just then two tall blondes steped out from behind the doors.  
  
"Come on guys!" Yelled Az from where she stood inside.  
  
"Just get in here already!" Malfoy took his turn to yell at the puzzled faces, "you'll either understand once you're in here or be more confused."  
  
"So come on!" Added Miss Soren.  
  
Not surprisingly it was the Griffindors that started moving toward the room first. They were wary, "completely understandably" thought Az.  
  
...............  
  
Sirius saw Draco and Azra grinning demonically at eachother from the other side of the room. "Those kids are gonna be thrilled, once they get their buts in here," Sirius said to himself.  
  
"Stupid bloody kids.." Mumbled Severus mumbled from somewhere behind him.  
  
Siri was about to speak when he was cut off by many gasps from the entrance. "About time." Breathed Black.  
  
...............  
As the students walked through the doors to the Great Hall they inwardly gasped{and outwardly} at the instantanious changes made to their clothing, and to the Great Hall. It apperared that as they entered through the doors they were forced to pass through some sort of magical force field. Their long colourful robes turned into either a black tuxedo or a long dress for the girls and apparently Nelville because he gasped and ran out of the Hall when he realised he was now wearing a dress.  
Harry couldn't believe it! Their Graduation was to be held 'Muggle style'. In truth he didn't know whether to be excited or, strangely, relieved. This proved to be nothing even close to the horrible surprise he thought Dumbledore may have planned for tonight. Thankfully. The Great Hall, Harry noticed was decorated with colourfull streamers, and brightly flashing lights. Perhaps a muggle Graduation would be a nice experience.  
  
Harry was still admiring the decorations when he spotted his Godfather and Potions Master sitting up on the stage. Before, however he could get to them, Dumbledore asended onto the platform and took the 'mic' in hand.  
  
"W-wel-, is-is this thing working?" Albus swatted at the mic a couple times, "welcome- welcome to your seventh year Graduation!" Shouted Head Master Dumbledore as he discovered how to operate the mic properly. The whole Hall filled with happy cheers and 'whoops'. This time all it took was one of Snape's more than effective 'Death Glares' to silence the students.  
  
"As I'm sure you have already guessed," Dumbledore continued, "the theme of this year's Graduation is Muggles. And I'd like to thank Miss Soren for her help with the decorations and the clothing selection." Azra gave a funny little bow in her long, red trimmed black dress. "Now if you would all have a seat, we will get on with the ceremony...Draco, Azra, if you please!"  
  
The two Slytherins stepped up to the podium, "Thankyou Head Master Dumbledore." Began Az, "Draco and myself have been chosen by the staff here at Hogwarts,' for some unfathomable reason', to be the 'student speakers', for, lack of a better phrase."  
  
"It is customary that we give a short speech about all accomplishments made in our seven years attendance here at Hogwarts," Draco continued, "but weve decided, with the help of Professor Lupin," he waved at his Charms Professor.  
  
At Malfoy's pause Azra continued, "to do something a little different this year, as all the compiled accomplishments would take about a year to diccuss..." She finnished with a grin at Draco.  
  
Both students then raised their hands out in front of them, "accio wand!" They shouted, and their wands came shooting in through the door. The wood connected with the owners hands at precisely the same instant and both graduating seventh years whipped arround and pointed their wands at the wall behind the teachers table, "aparecium mobillius!" The bellowed at the wall in which a huge screen appeared in.  
  
Azra turned around to speak to her class mates once again, "this is called a movie. Its kind of like a wizard photograph except that muggles made it. "  
  
"Enjoy!" Malfoy finnished for her.  
  
............................................................................ ............  
  
The night passed far too quickly for anyones liking. Appart from Severus maybe, but no one 'really' knew how he felt about the situation. Before the 'former-students' knew it, it was time to return to their dorms.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Granger, Soren, Malfoy!" The student haulted to allow their former potions master to catch up with them. "Dumbledore wants a word with the five of you." Said Snape in a monotone.  
  
"Now??"  
  
"But Prof-... Um what do we call...?" Hermione was cut-off.  
  
"Do not! Argue with me!" Snapped Severus, "Go! To the Head Masters office! Now!"  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
I know I Know it's not really funny at all!!  
  
I Know! I guess it turned out to be more of a drama or whatever you would call it. Sorry bout that...  
  
Any way I think about one or two more chapters will do it....So please review and lemme know what you think!  
  
**Scythe** "Hello everyone, and welcome back." Said Dumbledore cheerily, "Severus and I have been 


	4. Proposals

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
Meet The Staff At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Proposals  
  
.  
  
"What?!" Harry was struck dumb by the incredible honour that was being offered to him and his four closest friends.  
  
The five, as of two hours ago, former students stood before the Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with their mouths practically hanging open. They had just been offered the chance to stay at Hogwarts and teach their former peers.  
  
.......................  
  
Severus had escorted the bewildered five 'adults' {that was going to take some time to get used to} to the Head Master's office, and as he knew exactly what was about to be said, chose to remain in the room to observe the reactions...Evidently, he was not disappointed.  
  
"That look," urged Severus, "though not entirely unfitting, does not answer the question laid out before the five of you." Again the poisinous monotone.  
  
"You- you...knew about this didn't you?" Draco accused, momontarily regaining the use of his mouth and voice. The others merely stared. Azra's jaw looked like it would hit the ground at any moment.  
  
"Yes and," Snape sighed, "good lord girl! Close your mouth!"  
  
"Azra...?" Ron polked his friend on her arm.  
  
"Snap out of it girl!" Bellowed Snape, again he heard Dumbledore chuckle to himself.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and crashed into the wall. "I didn't miss it did I!?" Sirius burst through, he stopped when he saw the face of his Godson and his friends. "Shit...I missed it didn't I?" He said quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid Sirius, that yes, you did miss it." Stated a solmn but no less cheery Dumbledore. "As I was saying," he turned back to the five, "the school has been short of permanant teachers ever since the fight with Lord Voldemort," surprisingly no one shuddered at the mention of you-know-who. "I am asking you if you would all like to stay here at Hogwarts with us, and fill those positions." Concluded Dumbledore.  
  
"I-I..." Azra had recovered mostly from the initial shock, but evidently she'd not yet recovered the use of her voice.  
  
"Of cource," the Head Master spoke again, "you will be allowed some time to think about it. You all know the password to my office, come back in the morning and give me your answer." He appeared thoughtfull for a moment, "I haven't forgotten anything have I Severus?"  
  
"No Head Master."  
  
"Excellent! Then I will be seeing all of you in the morning th-"  
  
"YES!" Shouted Rachel, apparently out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at her with everything from disaproving looks to looks that clearly stated 'you are crazy'.  
  
"I beg your parden Miss. Soren?" Even Dumbledore was startled.  
  
"Yes...I mean no..." She ran her finger up and down the bridge of her nose, as she tended to do when she was thinking or was piffed about something. "What I mean to say is I don't really need to think about it..."  
  
"Oh..." Albus sounded slightly put out, "well...I thank you for..." he paused and glanced at Remus who had just entered the room, "considering the proposal."  
  
"Hunh? What...No! I'd like the job! I wasn't turning it down...I don't need to think about it because I already know that I want it!"  
  
Albus smiled brightly, his eyes twinkiling, and nodded. "I see...I'm sorry I misunderstood Miss. Soren."  
  
Azra smiled back to him, except it looked more like an expression that Snape would make.  
  
Draco stepped forward, not surprisingly, "then I'm staying too!" He announced, followed by a chorus of "and me's".  
  
"Excellent!! Wonderfull!!!" The old man was extatic, "then it's settled!"  
  
*cough* "Ummm... Sir," said Remus from the back, causing everyone to jump. No one but Albus and Severus had heard him come in.  
  
"You need to inform them of the positions they will be filling," Severus picked up Remus's train of thought, but Dumbledore only gave him a blank look. "The classes they will be teaching?" Tried Snape.  
  
"Ahh!!...Yes Severus! Their classes, of cource! How could I have almost forgotten that?!? Thank you once again Severus, you always have such good ideas." Dumbledore winked at him.  
  
*Ahrem* Snape cleared his throught, "You're...*ahrem!*...Welcome Albus." Said Snape. While trying to avoid the Head Masters gaze, he shrunk back into the shadows and all but disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and turned his attention to back to his five new professors, "yes...Your classes...Humm... let me see...Well I need to fill the Arithmancy position, the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, the Muggle Studdies position...I will also need a Flying instructor and a professor willing to plunge into the dark arts." At the blank looks he recieved he began to explain, "since Voldemort was defeated, I have spent long moments thinking about how important 'Defence' Against the Dark Arts is, and I believe that the students would profit from learning about them." The blank looks turned to concern and confusion, "Of cource the course would 'not' teach the actual spells but more the history and technicallities behind the dark arts." The group still looked slightly perplexed, but understanding none the less.  
  
"May I, Head Master, have the Arithmancy professor position?" Inquired Hermione, "I am very interested in Arithmancy, and would love to have a chance to expand my knowledge further..."  
  
"Further?" Mocked Ron, "is there a further?"  
  
Hermione shot him a glare worthy of Snape, some of the others snickered at this, even Severus himself. "As I was saying, I think that I would be an excellent Arithmancy professor, I am also very qualified!" Said Hermione, she only hoped it was enough.  
  
Albus appeared thoughtfull, "Humm... Miss. Granger I also believe that you would be an excellent Arithmancy professor," Herm' beamed at this, "however, I was hoping to have you in the Dark Arts position......But if you would prefer Arithmancy..." He waited as Hermione nodded vigorously, "very well. We have our Arithmancy professor, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione's smile was one of the biggest ever in that instant.  
  
"Now for the rest of you...Hummm..." Dumbledore was interrupted.  
  
"If I may suggest Draco, Head Master for the Dark Arts position."  
  
"Severus? Humm...I suppose that I agree with you. And Miss Azra for the Defence Against the Dark Arts positon, as you two would be working quite closely," Draco glanced at Az, "two Slytherins 'would' be best." Dumbledore continued, "Is that alright with you two?"  
  
The two Slytherins nodded. They were always quite close, ever since fifth year when Azra transferred. This would be a good pairing.  
  
"Wonderfull! And now for Mr's Potter and Weasley. Harry will you consent to be the school's new flying instructor? Of cource that would include being in charge of the school's Quidditch teams..." Harry nodded. "Good, and Mr. Weasley? How do you feel about the Muggle Studdies position?"  
  
The whole room went deathly quiet, too quiet. Harry even thought he heard a cricket chirp. Ron for a Muggle Studdies Professor?!! Dumbledore had to be joking this had to be a joke!! Ron couldn't even pronounce 'telephone' correctly! Never mind 'teach' that class! Apparently Ron had the same idea.  
  
"Me!?! I-I- d-don't know anything about Muggles! Wouldn't Harry, or Hermione or Rachel or even Draco be better for that position?!? Wait, you're joking! Ya, that's what this is...A joke. A really bad joke..." Ron managed to squeak out.  
  
Albus smiled, "no. I truly believe that you would be the best." He smiled again, "and I'm not joking... What do you think? Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron was not the only shocked one in that room at 'that' moment. Sirius who had conjured himself a goblet of water earlier, cholked and began to cough uncontrollably. Remus was trying desperately not to laugh at the look of, what was that? Terror? On Ron's face. Harry and Hermione were too stunned to do anything and Az's mouth was hanging open again. Draco was grinning maniacally and even Snape was effected, although he didn't show it.  
  
"Do you accept Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore said while noting the expressions of the other people in the room. Why were they so shocked?? It wasn't as if Ron didn't know what a muggle telephone was or anything... {sorry I couldn't help but to put that in hehe:)}  
  
Just then a 'very' loud yell from over where Sirius and Remus, rubbing his forearm and glaring at Sirius, were standing.  
  
"Ouch! You bloody git! That hurt!!" Remus half cried and scolded.  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to make sure that we weren't dreaming..." Apoligised a cockey Sirius.  
  
"Ya well you didn't need to pinch me! Moronic 'bastard'...."  
  
Suddenly Snape appeared out of the shadows behind the two. He slapped the animangus on the back of the head, hard, "you should respect your friends more, 'Black',"  
  
"OOwWww!!!!" Cried Sirius and glared daggers at Snape, "you can talk 'Snapey'!"  
  
"Humh!" With one last, patent pending, death glare directed at Sirius, Severus turned his attention back to Ron, "Weasley!! Stop your bloody god damn staring and answer the question!" He roared.  
  
The Muggle Studdies position temporarily forgotten Ron gave a puzzled, "hunh?" He then went slighlty pale as he remebered what was in progress. In the end he gave a deep sigh and nodded, "I accept."  
  
At this sentiment Sirius choked again and began to cough. Remus took this as an oppertunity for revenge and smacked Sirius on the back of the head. What he hadn't counted on was that Severus would join him in the 'much enjoyed' Sirius smacking. Both their hands landed on opposite sides of the back of the man's head, knocking him forward off his feet. Sirius landed on his stomach in a heap on the floor of the Headmaster's office.  
  
Remus and Severus smirked at eachother, apparently they both had the same idea...  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ......................................  
  
Dun da da dun!!!  
  
I give you chapter 4!!  
  
Definately only one more chapter after this...  
  
Sorry for making Dumbledore seen like a 'slow old man'  
  
K Please Review!  
  
**Scythe** 


	5. Contemplation

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
Meet The Staff At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Contemplation  
  
.  
  
"I know, I know!! But you didn't have to bloody well sit on me!!"  
  
Severus and Remus had dragged a fuming Sirius into the staff room. They had been excused so as the Head Master could speak with his new staff privately and, altough he didn't say it, undisturbed. The two had been fighting endlessly for over an hour about the occurances in Dumbledore's office. Secretly Sev was enjoying listening to Sirius getting yelled at.  
  
"Well you're the bloody ass of a git who pinched me! Werewolves don't react well to violence." Shouted Remus.  
  
"Violence?!! What the hell are you talking about!! I only freaking pinched you!" Sirius was getting angrier and angrier. "And what's with you teaming up with Snape!?"  
  
"I-" Remus began his retaliation.  
  
But when Severus had heard his name mentioned he rose from his seat, "Kindly refrain from bringing me into this." He said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean 'bringing you into this'?! You practically started this!!!!!!!" Sirius was getting extrordinarily pissed-off. It took all his will power to stop from cursing and hexing them both to oblivion.  
  
"If you do not calm down I will be forced to calm you down using any means necessary." Severus breathed dangerously, "also I do recall, that it was you who started this whole thing..."  
  
This threw Sirius over the edge. He lunged at Severus with wand in hand, preparing a particularily nasty curse in his head. Ignoring Remus's disapproving cries.  
  
Snape sighed, "I warned you," with that he removed his wand from his midnight robes and countered quite effectively, the spell thrown at him. The particular counter and the curse itself reacted strangely together. Rather than cancelling out Sirius's spell completely he only managed to rebound it back at Black causing his hair to turn blonde, his robes pink and face to break-out in large green spots.  
  
Now it was Snape's turn, "expellimarius," he whispered, barely audible. He was rewarded by Sirius's wand flying into his hand.  
  
When Black realized that he had lost the magical duel he took to brute force. Throwing himself at Severus who merely took a step to the side, landed in a harmless heap on the ground. He rose and turned to take a second run at Snape.  
  
Again, in a bored, barely audible voice, Snape spoke, "imobilus."  
  
Sirius, in his rage, knew of that spell, but couldn't remember what it did. He foolishly ignored it and only recalled what the spell was for when he found himself floating, stationary in the air. He swung his arms violently as Snape walked calmly up to him.  
  
"I must say... You look good in pink." Severus growled evilly, and stepped back when Black took a badly aimed swing at him. "I did warn you."  
  
Just then Harry and the new 'muggle studdies' professor came into the staff room for the first time. They stopped in the doorway upon spotting the blonde, green speckled, floating Sirius wearing hot pink robes. "Apparently Severus turned one of Sirius's spells back on him" Harry thought.  
  
"Umm...Did we come at a bad time?"  
  
"Finite incantum," Sirius fell to the ground, "no I was just leaving," said Snape while handing Sirius's wand to Remus. What? You didn't expect him to give it to Black, not with that crazed, defeated, all-for-nothing look in his eye.  
  
"Goodnight professor," sounded Harry as Snape brushed past him and Ron.  
  
"Mr. Potter, as we are to be teaching together, and seeing as we are as good as friends anyway, it would be more fitting for you to address me as Severus." He paused, "goodnight Harry...Ron," and then he disappeared into the hall.  
  
The four remaining men just stared at eachother, speechless for a few good moments. The silence only broken when Harry began to laugh at Sirius who scowled. This caused Harry to laugh even harder and the others soon joined him doubled over in blissfull agony. Even Sirius who had to think of a way to rid himself of the blonde hair, pink robes and green spots joined in.  
  
"This," Harry gasped, "is going to be a 'very' interesting arrangement." The others nodded enthusiastically in agreement and burst into laughter again.  
  
Harry grinned 'very very interesting!'  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
That's it!!  
  
Finnished!!  
  
:'( --oh well there will be others taking up in various points of the school year I've got a couple new ideas already!! {Oh great you say} Hey!! Don't say that!! hehe  
  
'Ne ways please review for me!!  
  
thanks--- and hope you enjoyed it---  
  
**Scythe** 


End file.
